elmos_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hair
Hair is the 19th episode of Elmo's World. What is Elmo Thinking about Today? Elmo comes in the room with a long black wig of hair, then he puts on a blonde girly wig, then a rainbow clown wig. Mr. Noodle Dorothy has a decoration of a fish wearing a wig in her fish bowl. She wants to know how people brush their hair. Elmo wears hair like Pat Playjacks, then a red heavy metal wig. Mr. Noodle's brother Mr. Noodle brushes his hair with a paintbrush, a broom, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush in turn. He brushes his hair to stick straight out from his head. Dorothy Wants to Ask Someone Else Kids show how they brush or comb their hair. Elmo asks a baby with a baby hairbrush but realized that babies don't have hair...yet. Elmo Has a Question for You Elmo asks the viewer to help him count six brushes brushing his fur (of which Elmo is covered in) and tickling him. Quiz Elmo asks questions about what has hair and what doesn't. Neither birthday cakes nor mailboxes have hair. Horses have horsehair. Shelly the Turtle (or in this case, tortoise) appears with a black pompadour wig (in which tortoises do not have hair) asking Elmo if he has ever heard of "The Tortoise and the Hair". Film Elmo dresses up as Cousin Itt from The Addams Family. Elmo's friend Joseph and his mom go to a barber shop for Joseph to get his first haircut. TV The Hair Channel shows "The Kingdom Where Everybody's Hair Looked The Same." Coming up next: "From Hair to Eternity" and "When Hairy Met Sally." Interview Elmo talks with Rapunzel (a Green Anything Muppet) about hair. Tickle Me Land Dorothy imagines Elmo in the story of Rapunzel. Elmo, wearing the same wig as Rapunzel back in his room, lets his hair down for Prince Charming to climb, then Elmo puts the wig on Prince Charming, slides down the braids and leaves. The Prince was now trapped in the tower and asked Elmo to come back, but that's not how the story goes. Just before Rapunzel leaves Elmo's room, she accidentally trips Elmo down with her hair. Elmo's Home Video Elmo finds Bert with flat hair after showering. He ruffles Bert's hair while Bert protests that he needs to "put some gunk" on his hair. Watch Episode Trivia *This episode can be found on the VHS and DVD of Elmo's World Flowers Bananas and More. *The boing sound effect from the door closing is different in 2 scenes from the episode. When Elmo opens the door, it uses the original boing in D flat. When he closes the door, it has the descending twang and updated boing sound effect in E flat. When Elmo opens his door again, it also uses the original boing in D flat. But, when the door closes after the interview, it has the same descending twang and same original boing sound effect in D flat when Elmo opened the door. *'Goof:' Even though the door closes after the interview, you actually can't see the actual door closing. Edits The Elmo's question and film scenes were cut in international dubs. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Body Parts Category:Original Series